This invention relates to a sorting apparatus for sorting articles, such as items of baggage, on a conveyor.
X-ray systems for monitoring baggage are frequently installed in airports, government buildings and other places where security is important.
Such systems traditionally comprise a conveyor belt which passes through an X-ray scanner under the control of an operator. Baggage to be checked is loaded onto the conveyor belt, and passes into the X-ray scanner. Here, the baggage is irradiated with X-rays and a screen associated with the scanner shows the contents of the baggage to the operator.
The baggage passes out the other side of the scanner on the moving conveyor belt, and onto a set of freely rotatable rollers, called xe2x80x9clazy rollersxe2x80x9d, adjacent to the conveyor belt. These rollers are typically mounted on a slight downward slope, so that the baggage is carried away from the moving conveyor belt. The baggage comes to rest in a collection area at the downward end of the rollers.
If the operator notes something suspicious in an item of baggage as it passes through the scanner on the conveyor belt, then the belt may be stopped whilst the item is still in the scanner. This permits the resultant stationary image on the screen to be inspected more closely.
If the operator then decides that the item must be investigated manually, an alarm is raised. This prompts another person to remove the item from the belt to a separate search area for opening and searching. Alternatively, random manual double-checks may be carried out on every one in ten, for example, items of baggage that are X-rayed.
In most situations it is important that the rate of examination of the baggage is as high as possible, to avoid delays. Clearly, items of baggage identified from manual inspection cannot be inspected in the collection area, as this will impede the retrieval of items of baggage which do not need to be manually inspected. Therefore, when an item has been identified for manual inspection, it must be lifted off the collection area (at the downward end of the rollers), and carried to a separate table. In order to maximize baggage throughput with this system, three operating personnel are therefore required, one to view the screen and identify items of baggage for manual inspection, one to remove such items from the collection area and place them on a separate table, and one to open the items on that table and manually search them. The weight of some items of baggage can create a health and safety problem for the person who is required to lift and carry such items from the collection area to the separate table.
In an alternative arrangement, a continuously moving conveyor belt has a chute arranged perpendicular to the belt. An extendable arm is located opposite the chute on the other side of the belt. When an object such as an item of baggage is identified to be removed from the belt, the arm extends rapidly transverse to the belt, pushing the chosen item down the chute. The arm then retracts back again.
The belt may move more rapidly in this alternative arrangement, thereby permitting a much more rapid rate of examination of baggage. However, the arm must equally extend and retract relatively rapidly, in order to avoid accidentally knocking adjacent bags as they move along the conveyor belt. The rapid reciprocating movement of the arm creates a substantial impulse on an item of baggage. Thus, the latter arrangement is wholly unsuitable for open or non-rigid baggage.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate these problems with the prior art.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of the invention.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus comprising:
a turntable;
driving means for selectively driving an article across the turntable;
and a motor arranged to rotate the turntable in response to a command, such that the article may be driven off the turntable by the driving means in one of a plurality of chosen directions.
The articles may thus be sorted into a plurality of directions, and moved off the turntable for instance into separate channels or onto separate platforms arranged adjacent the turntable in the various chosen directions. No manual input is required.
Preferably, the driving means includes at least one driven roller, and most preferably a plurality of driven rollers, mounted upon the turntable.
Preferably, the apparatus is controlled by a controller for receiving the command and sending a start motor signal to the motor to cause said motor to rotate the turntable. For example, the command may be user input in response to a particular property of the article, such as its contents, which may in turn be determined by X-ray examination of the articles.
The controller may also send a stop driving means signal to the driving means to stop said driving means as the turntable rotates. This prevents the article on the turntable from being ejected whilst the latter rotates.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for sorting baggage, comprising:
a conveyor for conveying baggage from a first end to a second end thereof;
a turntable, arranged adjacent the second end of the conveyor to receive the baggage therefrom;
driving means for driving the baggage across the turntable; and
a motor for rotating the turntable between first and second angular positions in response to a command, such that the baggage may either be moved off the turntable by the driving means and onto a first member arranged in the first angular direction or off the turntable by the driving means and onto a second member in the second angular direction.
Baggage which does not need to be manually inspected, for example, is moved onto a first member, such as a first bench, from where the baggage can be collected by its owner. Baggage which is to be opened and searched, for example will however be moved onto a second member, such as a second bench, suitably perpendicular to the first member. No lifting and carrying of the baggage is necessary which reduces the number of apparatus operators necessary and also reduces health and safety risks.
The invention also extends to a method of sorting articles comprising:
conveying a plurality of articles to a turntable;
and separating the plurality of articles by conveying a first quantity of articles to a first member through rotation of the turntable through a first angle, and driving each article onto the said first member, and by conveying a second plurality of articles to a second member through rotation of the turntable through a second angle, and driving each article onto the said second member.